english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Darrel Guilbeau
Darrel Guilbeau (born March 31, 1962) is an American actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Lego Friends (2013-2015) - Karate Kid (ep7), Karate Teacher (ep2) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Swan Princess: A Royal Family Tale (2014) - Father 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Winx Club: Magical Adventure (????) - Timmy Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Amaimon, Reiji's Friend B *Boys Be... (2006) - Manabu Minagawa (ep3) *Buso Renkin (2008) - Kouji Rokumasu *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Alfred G. Darlton, Britannian Officer (ep24), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) - Alfred G. Darlton, Officer (ep3) *DearS (2005-2006) - No.2 *Durarara!! (2011) - Mikado Ryugamine *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Mikado Ryugamine *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Mikado Ryugamine *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Additional Voices *Gun X Sword (2006) - Cashier (ep4), Operator (ep15), Researcher, Waiter (ep15) *Kamichu! (2006) - Goblin C (ep9), Naoto Abe (ep12) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Gang Member (ep10), Konozuka Kihei (ep27), Tomonori Ichigaya (eps9-43) *Koi Kaze (2005) - Kazuyuki Asano (ep7) *Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) - Ren Hakuryu *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013-2014) - Ren Hakuryu *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2009) - Tandor (ep13) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2012-2013) - Rikuo Nura *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Rikuo Nura *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Gainer Sanga *Paranoia Agent (2005) - Additional Voices *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Masato Katase *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Hikari *The Prince of Tennis (2007) - Additional Voices *When They Cry (2007-2008) - Man in Debt (ep22), Satoshi Hojo 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blame! (2017) - Gen, Male Electro-Fisher C, Male Villager E *Blue Exorcist: The Movie (2013) - Amaimon 'OVA - Dubbing' *I"s (2009) - Ichitaka Seto *I"s Pure (2009) - Ichitaka Seto *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Golden Winter (2012) - Mean Dog#2, Snoozer Video Games 'Video Games' *Legendary (2008) - Additional Voices *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Avalon Code (2009) - Duran, Herman *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Dawn of Mana (2007) - Lekius *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Taishi Ci *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Taishi Ci *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Yue Jin *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Layle *Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds (2011) - Viewtiful Joe *Radiata Stories (2005) - Clarence, Hyann, Pitt *Samurai Warriors 3 (2010) - Masamune Date *Shenmue III (2019) - Additional Voices *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Tyr, Wylfred *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Jiang Wei, Masamune Date, Mitsuhide Akechi, Nagamasa Azai *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Jiang Wei, Masamune Date, Mitsuhide Akechi, Nagamasa Azai Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (51) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (46) *Years active on this wiki: 2004-2019. Category:American Voice Actors